


Collide

by quaxon_holland



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 05:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quaxon_holland/pseuds/quaxon_holland
Summary: Peter Parker does your makeup for the evening.





	Collide

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 1k

You sit across from Peter Parker on the soft sheets of your bed. Your entire makeup bag is laid out between the two of you, a jumbled mess from Peter picking through it. 

“So, this is foundation, right?” Peter inquires, holding up the cream-colored dispenser. 

“Yes, good. Now what do you do with it?” You ask him, watching him curiously. 

“I... put it on your face,” he says, waving his hand in front of his own face like John Cena, “like, everywhere, right?”

You giggle and give Peter a prideful nod, “yes Peter, good. Now do it.”

Sitting extremely still, you let Peter brush on the foundation. For once it feels good to be pampered and not have to do your own makeup. 

As your best friend, Peter wanted to know how to do your makeup and hair. He felt it was his duty to do so if you were ever sick or needed a pick-me-up. 

Once your through the whole facial part, you move to the most important details; eyebrows and eyeliner. 

“Okay Peter... eyeliner and eyebrows require extreme focus. Do you have what it takes?”

“Ugh [y/n]. I’m Spider-Man for gods sake. I am the king of focus!” Peter whines, poking his bottom lip out and attempting to give you an aggravated frown. 

“Fine fine!” You fire back as you close your eyes, “just please be careful, that’s liquid eyeliner. If it gets in my eyes it’ll burn like hell.”

Peter rolls his eyes soft and grabs the eyeliner, “I think you forget that I can draw. I’m pretty sure I can pull off a badass wing. Or do you want a cat eye?” 

You open your eyes, your eyebrows inching up your forehead. “Well then, I’m impressed you know your terms!” You joke, shoving him playful on the shoulder. 

“Aye! I’m not stupid! I do my research! Now what do you want?!” Peter rambles, giving you a playful shove back, followed by his quiet giggle. 

“Fine,” You huff, “let’s do cat eye. I like being dramatic,” A smug smile creeps onto your lips and you close your eyes once more. 

“I think we all knew that,” Peter mumbles, pulling the eyeliner brush out and starting small, gentle strokes in the corner of your eye. 

Once your left eye is done, Peter straightens his back and lifts his chin, proud of his masterpiece. “Now that is a cat eye,” he says. You can practically hear the smile in his voice.

“Can I look? I wanna see before you do the second one. Just in case it’s bad,” you say, hinting at slight concern. 

“No!” Peter stammers, “I-I wanna see what it looks like with both of them done!” 

Your shoulders drop and you heave a sigh, giving Peter a nod. As he gets to work on your right eye, you hum your favorite song softly. 

Halfway into the chorus, Peter’s own, deeper hum joins yours. You feel the brush lift off your eye, and you assume he’s done. The bed shifts under your weight as Peter sits straighter to check out his work. 

A long moment of silence follows, and you arch an eyebrow. “Peter? Is something wrong?”

Peter shakes his head to himself, staring at you in awe of your beauty. “Nothing I just- let’s move on to eyebrows. I’ll let you see when it’s fully done,” he says, a softer, warmer tone to his voice. 

The eyebrow pencil comes in contact with your skin, and you instantly feel relieved. Peter knew exactly what he was doing. He was (surprisingly) following all the filling instructions you had seen in tutorials from YouTube. 

“From what I can tell, Peter, you’re doing amazing,” you say, a smile spreading across your face. 

Peter had been unusually quiet for the past few minutes, and you open your eyes to look at him. 

“Pete, are you okay?” Your concern for him overrode the growing desire to see your makeup. 

“Yeah, uhm...” Peter trails off. He shakes his head, blinking once and coming back to reality, “I just... you look so beautiful,” he breathes out, his cheeks turning rosy. 

You feel your own cheeks start to heat up, studying his face. For the longest time you wondered what it would be like to have Peter as a boyfriend. You now wondered if he was having the same trouble. 

“Peter I-“ Your words are cut off as Peter wraps his slender fingers around the edges of your jaw, pulling you to him and crashing his lips into yours. 

The kiss was deep. Passionate. You could tell he’s been waiting to do this for quite awhile, and so were you. The tension builds, and soon your shoving all your makeup off the bed, climbing onto Peter. 

Peter’s lips wander all around you, paying extra attention to your neck and the spots that get the most of a reaction out of you. 

He pulls away from you, the two of you breathing shaky from the growing tension. 

“I-I’ve wanted to do that for a really really long time,” Peter says, his eyes piercing yours. 

You rest your forehead on his, giving Peter slow, soft kisses. “Me too, cutie,” you tease, tugging his lip gentle. 

Peter moans quietly into the kisses, his hands making his way under your shirt, “I bet every inch of you is just as perfect as I’ve imagined,” Peter breathes out, squeezing your waist. 

“Would-would you like to find out?” You ask curiously, watching as Peter’s face goes from shocked to mischievous. A small smirk finds its way to his mouth, and he stands quickly, walking to the door. 

You lay back as Peter shuts his bedroom door, slipping his shirt off. Biting your lip softly, you can’t help but smile as the door clicks shut and one of the best nights of your life begins, with the person you love most.


End file.
